Recreational riding and competitive racing of two- and four-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles has become increasingly popular in recent years. Riders and drivers (also sometimes generically referred to herein as “users”) place great value on the ability to precisely control the functional operability of important mechanical components on their vehicles. Additionally, both recreational and avid users can be concerned about the comfort and adjustability of certain components of their vehicles. For instance, the adjustability of the static positioning of a motorcycle brake lever can be critical in the reduction of fatigue and/or increasing stamina in the hands, arms and shoulders of a rider. Further, the size of a rider's hands can dictate that the at-rest position of the brake lever is either closer or further away from the handlebar grip, without causing any significant change in the force required to move (e.g., activate) the lever. More specifically, a rider with smaller hands may be more comfortable with the lever closer to the grip resulting in a decreased lever throw, while a rider with larger hands may be better suited to having the lever further from the grip, resulting in a greater lever throw.
Unfortunately, many lever positioners are difficult to repair or replace due to their complexity. For example, certain lever positioners have small components that are relatively difficult to access because they are situated within an interior of the lever assembly. Further, some lever positioners lack modular components, requiring intricate repair or replacement at a substantially higher cost. Moreover, various conventional lever positioners lack versatility that is often desired in the recreational riding and/or racing community.